twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Uley
"No matter how old we get, Sam, my heart still beats to a tempo that never slows down when ever I am with you," -Emily Uley to Sam Uley Emily Charlene Grace Uley '''(nee '''Young)(b. March 25, 1986), Is the wife of Sam Uley: the Alpha of the disbanded Uley Pack of La Push. By birth, Emily is a member of the Makah Tribe and through marriage is a member of the Quileute Tribe. Biography Emily Charlene Grace Young was born on March 25, 1986 in Neah Bay, Washington as the second and youngest child of Peter and Christine Young. Four years prior to Emily's birth, her parents had welcomed their first child: Ryan. Raised as a member of the Makah Tribe, Emily was told stories about her tribe's legend. The most prominent one being about the Third Wife, Taha Aki, and the Cold Woman. During her early childhood and young adolescence, Emily became close to her second cousin - Leah Clearwater - and the two became best friends, close as sisters. During her late teenage years, Emily had dated an unknown man, who Leah detested, and Emily would later dump him for his shallow and vain personality. She would casually date for another few months, before meeting Sam. When she was sixteen, Emily's older brother had married a woman by the name of Melody Hall and within the year were pregnant with their first child: Claire. She became an aunt when she was seventeen. Emily's Tragedy ' After she graduated from Makah Tribal Headstart, Emily's parents and older brother were killed, on their to her graduation party, by a drunk driver. Also in the crash was Emily's sister-in-law, Melody, who was heavily pregnant with her second child. She had managed to survive and gave birth to another daughter: Cecilia. Following the crash, Melody move back to the Makah Tribe and lived with Emily, who helped her with an newborn Cecilia and a one year old Claire. '''Imprinting ' In 2004, Emily had gone down to La Push in order to visit Leah and was unknowingly imprinted on by Sam Uley. Originally, Emily did not believe him when he tried to tell her about her being a shape-shifter and that he had imprinted on her - believing that he was either insane and/or just trying to make a pass at her. After Sam imprinted on Emily, she didn't accept him because of his relationship with Leah. Even after she found out about his newfound wolf form and new abilities, she still brushed him off, trying to convince him to return to Leah's arms. This went on for awhile when Sam visited her daily and she rejected him every time. 'Injury ' One day she ordered him to go back to Leah, but he refused. Emily called him a liar and said that he was just like his father, Joshua Uley. Sam, outraged, lost control of himself, phased into a werewolf and scarred her badly enough that 'mauled by a bear' was the only plausible cover story. Bella describes the wound as three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. 'Recovery & Acceptance ' As time went on, Emily finally accepted Sam after realizing her feelings for him and after getting to know him better despite her initial attitude towards him. She later tells Leah that she and Sam are together, which Leah had counted on not happening. 'Emily's Engagement ' During 2006, Emily had learned that her cousins - Leah and Seth - had both phased into wolves and that Leah's phasing had caused Harry Clearwater to have a heart attack which unfortunately led to his early demise. She and Sam had attended Harry's funeral. Weeks following these events, Sam proposed to Emily and she accepted. Shortly after her engagement, Emily went to Leah in hopes of rekindling their relationship and asked her if she would be her maid of honor - much to Leah's shock. Leah would later agree to being Emily's maid of honor and the two would slowly begin to reform the relationship that was broken by an act of fate in which neither of them wanted to happen. 'The Birth Of Renesmee Carlie Cullen ' In August to September of 2006, it was discovered that recently married Bella Swan had become pregnant by Edward Cullen and was carrying a child of an unknown supernatural heritage. When Jacob Black had learned this he had informed Sam and it was decided that the unborn child needed to be exterminated before it could be born. Jacob did not agree with this as it could it harm Bella and as such he separated from the pack and was later joined by Leah and Seth Clearwater. After the birth of Renesmee, Jacob had imprinted on the hybrid and wedge was driven between the newly realized Alpha and Leah. It was during this period, Emily learned she was three weeks pregnant with her first child. '''Marriage Emily Charlene Grace Young was married to Samuel Levi Uley on October 8, 2006 in La Push, Washington with the ceremony being officiated by Quil Ateara III. During this ceremony, Sam and Emily had decided to announce the news of Emily's pregnancy and during this time had asked Leah if she would become the unborn child's godmother. To their happiness, Leah agreed and her Emily officially begun the restart of their friendship. The Volturi Confrontation In January of 2007, the Volturi had mobilized plans to go to Forks, Washington in order to execute the Olympic Coven and Renesmee Carlie Cullen: the hybrid daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. It was during this period of time that the Cullens had begun to get witnesses of their own and many vampires came to Forks - which had caused young Quileutes to transform into shape-shifters. By Emily's perspective, she saw the selfishness of the Cullens staying and gathering many more vampires; instead of leaving and not destroying countless lives - this was agreed with by Leah, but denied vehemently by Jacob Black: Renesmee's imprinter. After the Volturi Confrontation ended with the only casualty being Irina of the Denali Coven, Emily avoided all contact with Jacob and forbade the Cullens from ever coming near her home ever again. Helping Leah Clearwater In early March of 2007, two months following the Volturi Confrontation, Leah had come seeking help from both Emily and Sam. When Emily asked what had happened, Leah revealed that she was three to four months pregnant with Jacob's children - in which had been conceived prior to Renesmee's birth but was halted by Leah's more frequent phasing before, during, and after Renesmee's birth. She begged for Emily to help her escape from La Push to set up a new life for her and her unborn child. Originally believing that Jacob had a right to know about his child, Leah revealed that since Jacob had imprinted and only cared about the 'leeches', that he had relinquished all rights to her and the child - this Emily had no reason to deny was true. Emily eventually set Leah up in the Makah Reservation in a small house; which was previously owned by Emily's deceased parents and had bequeathed to Emily following their untimely death. The Birth of Leah Paige Uley In the early morning of May 2, 2007 in La Push, Washington Emily had gone into labor at her home and decided that she was going to give birth in her house. With the assistance of Sue Clearwater, Emily gave birth to a daughter - Leah Paige Uley - at 10:03 A.M. on May 2, 2007. Category:Kagaruki